Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)
'Candace Gertrude Flynn''' is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Candace Flynn. She is the leader of The Resistance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She is essentially an exact duplicate of the 1st Dimension Candace Flynn that had grown up with a different life and therefore has different motives for her existence. Early life Born presumably on the eleventh of July, Candace most likely had a childhood identical to that of her 1st Dimension counterpart. When she was a child, her mother Mom (2nd Dimension) fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher. The two were later married and Candace and her brother Phineas gained Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to the arrival of their first dimension counterparts, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who was apparently a secret agent, although it is never specified. At some point, Perry was defeated by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and turned into a half-cyborg hybrid of himself, dubbed Platyborg. Consequently, she as well as everyone else in Danville and the rest of The Tri-State Area fell to the reign of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace felt a personal opposition to his rule, possibly that it was a threat to her family's safety, and acted on it. She established The Resistance, the secretive organization aiming to end Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical regime. From then onwards, she along with the rest of the opposition had been in conflict with the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the second dimension in continuation of the feud between him and Perry that had since been resolved. Present life Candace was first seen by Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 at the Flynn-Fletcher household in her standard civilian clothing right as she denied having seen duplicates of her brothers in the living room and left. She was revealed as the opposition leader after they were escorted into the Resistance headquarters by Buford-2. When they solicited her cooperation to rescue Perry-1 from Doofenshmirtz, she initially declined, saying it was "their fight", but shortly later changed her mind and took the group, including a recently-arrived Candace-1 into a mining cart transport system to bring them to Doofenshmirtz' headquarters. Upon arriving underneath DEI, Candace began to doubt that the task at hand would be accomplished as easily as planned, and when Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, Isabella-2 and Buford-2 were nearly captured by the Doofenshmirtzs when they managed to reach Perry, she took them and fled in the mine carts. When the Norm Bots followed in pursuit, she at first attempted to fight them off before realizing their odds after the mine carts are damaged and making the decision to separate the end of the train carrying the 1st Dimension counterparts, allowing them to be captured. However, she later regretted this decision, as revealed when she broke into the Goozim room and tossed a handheld version of Doofenshmirtz-1's Otherdimensionator to Phineas, who used it to escape into the inter-dimensional stream with the rest of his group and a betrayed Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, the rescue was at her expense, and she was subdued by the defending Norm Bot battalion before she could escape. To her luck, however, Jeremy-2 along with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 broke into her prison cell shortly thereafter and freed her. After the battle for the Tri-State Area, she congratulated the 1st Dimension characters for managing to end Doofenshmirtz-2's reign of terror and ultimately bring him into custody, but felt her life would go nowhere now that it has been achieved. When Candace-1 advised she take up the endeavors of an average teenager, she replied saying she'd "take it under consideration". She bid her first dimension counterpart and everyone else a farewell before returning to her dimension, likely to begin a new life. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, although it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. They do, however, share certain personal traits. Such traits include their controlling attitude, which she carries more of as the leader of the opposition, and her defiance and resilience, which has under separate circumstances molded her in a different manner into a different person. She is obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!" She is earnestly devoted to the safety of everyone she cares about, particularly her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and is terrified of losing them. For that reason, she'd even prohibited them from joining the Resistance for their own safety until they proved their ability. As warm and protective as she is to those close to her, she is cold and merciless towards those who threaten them and lives her life with the determination of their pursuit and destruction. That includes the Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of her dimension. Physical Appearance Candace is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, aside from her apparel. When at home, she wears the standard issued white shirt and 'dooferalls'. When on duty, she wears a low-cut sleeveless midriff, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She carries around a satchel and wears a utility belt around her waist. Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance, disregarding his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them, she lets them fight as recognition. Ferb Fletcher Her relationship with Ferb is never a subject of focus and Ferb never speaks to her directly, but she appears to be as loving of him as she is of Phineas. Resistance Members Isabella Garcia-Shapiro According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Isabella has been described as Candace's most trusted members, though this is never specified in the film itself. However, it is mentioned that Isabella is Candace's second in command. Jeremy Johnson She describes Jeremy as a "good soldier" and she tells the 1st Dimension Candace that she doesn't find him as "cute" because she feels that it might get in the way of her work. When Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb rescue her from Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy gives her a compliment that stirs up Candace's interest before the four depart. When Doofenshmirtz's plot is thwarted and he is arrested in the 2nd Dimension, she wonders what she'll do now that Doofenshmirtz's reign has ended, and the 1st Dimension Candace points to Jeremy, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration", implying that the two will start a relationship after the movie's events. 1st Dimension Citizens Candace Flynn She interacts with the 1st Dimension Candace in the mine cart, telling her life as how it is in the 2nd Dimension. The two are briefly at odds when the 1st Dimension Candace realizes that she doesn't find Jeremy as "cute", but they make up. After Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Candace realizes that her life might now go nowhere, and the 1st Dimension Candace reassures her that other pursuits (such as becoming Jeremy's girlfriend) now lie ahead, to which she replies that she'd "take it under consideration". The two share a hug before she departs for her home dimension. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Unlike with her own brothers Candace seemed almost hostile and seemed to show hate (like her first dimension counterpart when she's in busting mode) towards First-Dimension Phineas and Ferb because because they are catching a lot of attention from the news and having the same faces as her brothers, only tanner and a different haircut. This was putting her brothers in grave danger so she wanted to just get them back to their dimension as soon as possible. Her brother's had managed to talk her into saving first-dimension Perry, and later on, First-Dimension Phineas and Ferb themselves. She actually makes a decision to save the First-Dimension's Tri-State-Area all on her own, though she might have seen this as just another way to try and defeat Doofenshmirtz. Skills She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. Being a lethal martial arts fighter, Candace demonstrates remarkable agility over Doofenshmirtz' Norm Bots and can easily destroy them when they are in small to medium-sized groups. Her fighting style is ruthless and brutal. Background Information *Website Information: **''Because she is so busy leading her Resistance group, Candace has no time for normal teenage things, such as boys, shopping, and slumber parties. Because of the threat, she is extremely protective of her brothers Phineas and Ferb, unlike her real-world counterpart, and will do anything to protect them from the hands of Doofenshmirtz.'' *Both her and her first dimension counterpart are allergic to wild parsnips ("Jerk De Soleil"). *She lives a secret double life, similar to that of the 1st Dimension Perry and his 2nd Dimension counterpart before he was captured and turned into a cyborg. *She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. *She appears to be obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!." *She is a playable character in both the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! and Robot Riot online games. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! (Non-canon) *Phineas and Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension (junior novel) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game) *Robot Riot! (game) Gallery Char 46585.jpg a1123457.png|Resistance Figure Set Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:American characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters